


Late Nights

by realmSpinner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmSpinner/pseuds/realmSpinner
Summary: A glimpse into the life of a busy salaryman and his loving boyfriend, who is most certainly NOT old.





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mizaaistom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizaaistom/gifts).



Akaashi had been putting in many late work nights. As an accounting clerk for a growing company during peak season, the paperwork seemed endless and left him slumped over his desk well after other employers had left for the night. While it was grueling work, meticulous and repetitive, Akaashi quite enjoyed his job. He enjoyed structure and challenges and being relied on. Even his colleagues were pleasant to work with, and the money was certainly nothing to laugh at. So, to Akaashi, late work nights were just ends to another ordinary day.

Tonight, though, after tip-toeing into the apartment at half past midnight, there was an abnormality lying on the kitchen table. A single, bright red rose stuck out against the white tabletop, and Akaashi set down his briefcase before roaming his fingers across the de-thorned stem. Pinching it between his fingers, he lifted it, letting the soft petals brush his nose. He inhaled the thick, flowery scent, allowing it to fill his senses. It was fresh and blooming beautifully. The thorns had most definitely been cut off with care. Green eyes traveling back down to the tabletop, he was able to read the familiar writing sketched across lined notebook paper.

'WORK HARD, AKAASHI! I LOVE YOU!!!'

He brushed the rose down his face until he could smile against the petals. He could practically hear the words being spoken by his boyfriend of twenty years, could imagine the bright smile and tight hug that would come with them. 

He quite suddenly longed for it.

While late work nights didn't bother Akaashi, they did keep him from seeing Bokuto. When was the last time they'd had some quality time together? Akaashi could remember phone calls, kisses good-bye in the mornings, lunch breaks at cafes, times spent with friends and family during the rare times when they both had the same day off... none of which were enough. The rose against his lips proved Bokuto thought the same, and Akaashi's longing grew.

Bokuto had always been a very emotional and touchy person. Akaashi remembered how difficult it was for him in the beginning of their relationship, because Bokuto just loved so much, was there at his side with such intense presence, that it was overwhelming. But that difficulty melted under every kiss, every hug, every touch, every whisper, and it spawned into a need, a hunger. He wanted all of Bokuto's attention. It was almost embarrassing, looking back at that time of their lives when they couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

They were no longer at that point, older, now, with jobs and bills and responsibilities. However, Bokuto was still the same very emotional, very physical person. Akaashi knew Bokuto was missing their time together. He also knew that Bokuto would keep those feelings to himself, knowing that Akaashi's work was important to him. Bokuto was always selfless like that.

Mind made up, Akaashi pulled his cell phone from his pocket and sent a quick text to his coworker, one he knew would be up despite the late hour, asking him to find someone to cover his shift tomorrow. There was a fast reply, whining about things being last minute, but Akaashi just smiled and turned off his phone. He didn't ask off very often, and he trusted that they would take care of things.

Akaashi slid off his suit jacket and laid it neatly on the back of a painted chair. The piece of furniture was hideous, Akaashi has always thought so, but it had been affordable at the time they'd first moved in together. They could afford something better now, but he'd become used to seeing Bokuto in that chair every morning, hair disheveled and eyes droopy and mouth annihilating a bowl of cereal, that he'd never brought it up. It was something that grew on a person, much like Bokuto himself. 

Grabbing the rose, he made his way to their shared bedroom. He untucked his shirt as he walked, choosing not to reach for the light switch as he entered, not wanting to wake Bokuto up in such a rude fashion. It didn't matter. He knew the layout of their bedroom like the back of his hand.

He rid himself of his shirt, belt, slacks, and socks, leaving only his blue briefs as he climbed into bed. The sheets were cool beneath his skin, and he shivered. Bokuto always loved sleeping in a cold room so he could burrow under multiple blankets.

It was dark, but the blinds had been left open, casting streaks of moonlight across the bed. Akaashi ran his fingers through Bokuto's dyed strands, smoothing them across his head. The man himself was blissfully unaware of Akaashi's presence, snoring softly atop the pillow. With a smile on his face, Akaashi placed his lips to Bokuto's forehead, leaving a soft kiss. He laid himself stomach down on the mattress, propping his head up on his hand and lifting the rose above Bokuto's face. Akaashi brushed the rose against Bokuto's nose, and then his mouth. Getting no response, Akaashi pressed it just a little closer against his nose, twirling it from the stem. Bokuto's skin wrinkled, then, his nose scrunching up in the slightest. Akaashi huffed a short laugh, repeatedly bopping Bokuto's nose with the rose until the man jerked away. His eyes blinked open, bewildered, and a hand emerged from the bundle of blankets to itch at his nose. Akaashi laughed again, the sound making Bokuto's eyes dart his way.

“... 'kaashi?” Bokuto asked, his voice laden with sleep. He'd always been exceptionally handsome, but Akaashi had a soft spot for this Bokuto – unguarded, disheveled, sleepy. Probably because this was a Bokuto meant for him, meant to wake up to every morning.

“I got your rose,” Akaashi said, voice a mere murmur in the dark. He shook the rose again, this time above Bokuto's features. Bokuto's eyes darted back to the rose, and then his head tilted back, mouth opening into a large 'o' shape in a yawn.

“That's good...” Bokuto muttered after his yawn, no doubt still half asleep. He tugged on the lip of the blankets. “C'mere.”

Akaashi pulled back the blankets to wriggle himself inside them, scooting until he fit snugly against Bokuto's bare chest. It was warmer beneath the blankets, and extraordinarily warm where their bare skin touched. He tangled a leg around one of Bokuto's own as Bokuto's arm wrapped around his shoulders. His eyes slipped shut at the feeling of Bokuto kissing the top of his head.

Usually, Akaashi would feel content with this... climbing into bed and falling asleep listening to the comforting beat of Bokuto's heart, waking up the next morning to have breakfast and giving him a kiss goodbye before heading to work. But there was no work tomorrow, and he knew Bokuto had no work tomorrow, and the longing in his chest was still burning bright. Letting the rose lie against Bokuto's chest, Akaashi roamed his hand up his neck to cradle his jaw, where the subtle scratch of an unshaven five o'clock shadow grazed his smooth skin. He tugged, tilting Bokuto's head so he could lay a kiss on his lips. Bokuto hummed at the contact, nuzzling his face into Akaashi's, and Akaashi grinned at the stubbly would-be beard against his own cheek. 

“Bokuto,” Akaashi called lightly, kissing him again. Bokuto squirmed a little, pulling away with a frown.

“'kaashi, I have morning breath, don't,” Bokuto muttered. Akaashi snorted.

“Doubtful, considering you probably went to bed an hour ago,” Akaashi replied. He watched with amusement as Bokuto's eyebrows furrowed. In the blue moonlight beaming through the window, Bokuto's eyes weren't the bright golden hue Akaashi knew, but they were just as expressive, even clouded with sleep. He watched Bokuto crane his neck up to search out the clock behind Akaashi.

“... you just got home? Whachu doin? You need to sleep,” Bokuto murmured, rubbing at an eye with his fist. 

“I called off work,” Akaashi explained, running his thumb back and forth across Bokuto's cheek. The other man paused, fist still at his eye, and he stared at Akaashi for a moment, as if he needed time to let the words sink in. All of a sudden, the fist was gone and his eyes were wide and searching.

“Are you sick? Is something wrong?” Bokuto asked, wrapping an arm protectively around Akaashi's waist. It was genuine worry (what about Bokuto wasn't genuine?), and Akaashi felt just a smidgen bad for chuckling.

“No. Just missed you,” Akaashi said, looking up at him expectantly. Bokuto blinked, and then blinked again, expression twisting into an adorable confusion that left Akaashi grinning. “What? I can't miss you?”

“No! No, you can miss me! I miss you all the time!” Bokuto exclaimed, speaking honestly even through his confusion. There was that unmistakable tug, that longing again, and Akaashi filtered his fingers through Bokuto's hair, cupping the back of his neck and pulling him into a proper kiss. Bokuto made a small noise, still bewildered but more than happy to kiss Akaashi, and tilted his head to fit their lips together more comfortably. Knowing each other for as long as they had, their lips fell into a seamless dance. It was something familiar, yet always new, because even if Akaashi knew all the little details of Bokuto's favorite things, they would never be done in the same order, with the same pressure, or in quite the same way. The one constant was that it always left tingles along Akaashi's skin.

“Let's stay in tomorrow,” Akaashi suggested against his lips. 

“Mhm, sounds good,” Bokuto said with a dopey smile. He reached between them, where the rose had fallen, and picked it up. “I have to start leaving you roses more often!”

Akaashi laughed at that, taking the rose from Bokuto and twisting to place it on the dresser. 

“Maybe you do,” Akaashi said, melting back into his hold. He stole Bokuto's lips again, gently sucking at his top lip as he slid his hand down Bokuto's torso. He felt his boyfriend tense beneath the touch and teasingly ran his fingertips beneath the elastic of Bokuto's boxers. “Can I pay you back for it?”

It felt empowering to be the cause of Bokuto's heartbeat quickening beneath his fingertips.

“If you want to... I'm not going to say no,” Bokuto teased, his tone noticeably lower. Akaashi loved that deeper timber. “It can wait until tomorrow if you're tired, though. We have all day now!”

Akaashi appreciated the sentiment, knowing Bokuto was worried about the late hour. 

“I'm wide awake,” Akaashi promised. He made to dive beneath the blankets, but Bokuto's arms tightened and prevented him from doing so. Sending an inquisitive glance his way, Bokuto grinned.

“Okay, but one condition,” Bokuto said, holding one finger up for emphasis. Akaashi raised a brow. Bokuto leaned in closer, wiggling his eyebrows ridiculously. “I get to make you feel good afterwards.”

Akaashi smiled through the shiver that shot up his back. Just thinking about the many different ways Bokuto could accomplish making him feel good made him restless, so he ducked himself under the covers and hooked his fingers under the top of Bokuto's boxers. It was dark beneath the covers, but Akaashi operated on memory, pulling his boxers down and wrapping a hand around Bokuto's girth. He wasn't hard yet, but at the pleased sigh from above him as Akaashi worked his wrist up and down the length, he knew it wouldn't be that way for long. 

He wrapped his lips around the head, earning a groan. Hand pumping low and tongue licking the tip, Akaashi could feel Bokuto grow in his mouth, responding wonderfully to his touch. The taste was salty and it was terribly hot beneath the covers, but neither had anything to do with his goal. He was determined to make his boyfriend go over the edge.

“Akaashi..” Bokuto moaned sweetly, his hips bucking ever-so-slightly. Akaashi bobbed his head, swallowing more of Bokuto's cock, knowing it was a little too big for Akaashi to take in completely. Akaashi tried, regardless, letting the tip press against the back of his throat. The husky little whine he got for it was reward enough.

Akaashi could remember a time when they'd first started dating that Bokuto came within three seconds of Akaashi's lips wrapped around his cock. He'd been an embarrassed, flustered mess, and it was almost comical with how he'd sprung to his feet and awkwardly scuttled away in search of a towel with his shorts and boxers still wrapped around his feet. 

Now, though, it took a little more to tip him over that edge, and Akaashi could feel it in his jaw. He remained determined, pressing a finger against Bokuto's perineum and quickening the pace of his mouth. It was when Akaashi started to feel sweat beading at the roots of his bangs that he could feel Bokuto's thighs start to shake. That, along with hearing his breaths quicken, made Akaashi brace himself. The blankets were suddenly ripped away from his head.

“Gonna come,” Bokuto panted, cupping the back of Akaashi's head tenderly. Akaashi looked up at him, humming in response, watching Bokuto's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. Then, Bokuto's expression twisted into pure pleasure, his eyelashes fluttering and lips parted, and Akaashi could feel warm come filling his mouth. He quickly swallowed, once, twice, and a third time for good measure, breathing through his nose. When Bokuto stopped shaking, he pulled his mouth off of Bokuto's cock, using his tongue to lick it clean. Bokuto whimpered at the over-stimulation, breathing deeply until he finally, gently, pushed Akaashi away. Almost immediately, Akaashi, was pulled back, though, falling onto Bokuto's body as they both fell back onto the bed. Bokuto started a barrage of kisses along Akaashi's jaw and neck, causing the raven to laugh and squirm under the attention. “You- are- amazing- I- love- you- so- much-”

Akaashi's skin burned under all the affection.

“Now it's my turn,” Bokuto continued, pausing his kissing attack to grin wolfishly up at Akaashi. Large hands squeezed Akaashi's ass, rather suddenly, causing the raven to gasp.

“Heh.. don't take it too fast, old man,” Akaashi teased, rubbing their noses together in an eskimo kiss.

“I'm not _old_ ,” Bokuto argued, offended. Akaashi snorted.

“We'll see how long it takes you to get it back up,” Akaashi said.

“Not long with you,” Bokuto said, dipping his hands beneath Akaashi's briefs and grabbing handfuls of the raven's ass. Akaashi bit his lip and swayed his hips into those hands. “But it's a good thing that doesn't matter, anyway, because this is about you.”

Akaashi found himself tossed on his side. As Bokuto rummaged through their bedside drawer, he allowed himself to appreciate Bokuto's arm muscles, still able to pick him up and place him in whatever position he wanted. Akaashi wiggled with anticipation, eyeing the bottle Bokuto had pulled from the drawer. He felt Bokuto pull his back to his chest, hummed when Bokuto's teeth grazed his earlobe. 

“You like it from behind like this, right?” Bokuto asked. It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement. Bokuto knew Akaashi loved it from the back. But just hearing Bokuto say it so close to his ear made his desire grow.

“Yeah. You gonna give me what I want?” Akaashi goaded, throwing an arm behind his head to clench at Bokuto's messy hair.

“Forever and always, 'kaashi,” Bokuto mumbled, brushing his nose against Akaashi's neck. Akaashi felt his heart swell, craned his neck in search of Bokuto's lips. But Bokuto's fingers, slick and wet, slid between Akaashi's cheeks and promptly stole his attention. Akaashi sunk his teeth into the flesh of his lower lip as Bokuto's finger circled his pucker, applying pressure, but not quite breaching the ring of muscle. 

“Bokuto,” Akaashi whined, pushing his ass back. He could have sworn he felt Bokuto smile against his neck before a finger finally breached him. Akaashi hummed, lolling his head down on the pillow, taken by the rhythm of Bokuto's finger moving in and out of him, a little deeper with every stroke. It was a gentle movement, lubing him up and testing his reactions. Akaashi loved it.

“Feel good?” Bokuto asked, kissing his ear. 

“Mhm,” Akaashi purred. Wanting to repeat his earlier attempt, he turned his head in search of Bokuto's lips. Bokuto was quick to lean in, capturing Akaashi's mouth. Akaashi moaned his appreciation, dipping his tongue inside, wanting to taste his boyfriend. A second finger wiggled inside of him, joining the first and stretching him, causing him to gasp into Bokuto's mouth. Bokuto took it in stride, happy to nibble on Akaashi's lips as he continued to breathe raggedly against Bokuto's skin, his whole being concentrated on the way Bokuto's fingers filled him. He felt a tremor of anticipation thrum through his body when Bokuto smiled into the kiss, and jolted when Bokuto curled his fingers, rubbing his insides so perfectly, over and over, at a faster pace. “Oh- oh- fuck- yeah-”

He was never one to shy away from being vocal, and he knew Bokuto enjoyed it. He gasped for breath when the fingers stopped their sudden onslaught, opting to slide deep and slowly. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Bokuto asked, taunting, the drag of his fingers so slow compared to what they had been doing. Akaashi whimpered, rocking back against his fingers.

“Yeah,” Akaashi sighed, his skin buzzing, anticipating another onslaught of pleasure. His toes curled when he got it, those fingers plunging in and out, over and over. Akaashi squirmed, mouth open against the pillow and spilling mewls of pleasure and encouragement. Even though Bokuto had pulled down his briefs in the back, the front was still caught against Akaashi's hard cock, precome wetting the material. Akaashi shakily reached down, pulling his cock out of the confines of the underwear and desperately rubbing the tip with his thumb. His body shuddered at the feeling, and he nearly cried when Bokuto's fingers slowed down again.

“Can I stretch you more?” Bokuto asked, voice so close to Akaashi's ear, and so gruff. Akaashi was coherent enough to hear the undertone of desperation, this time, and realized Bokuto was, indeed, hard again, his dick tapping Akaashi's ass. Akaashi found himself nodding before he could form a reply.

“Please? I want you,” Akaashi gasped, almost going crazy at the lazy movement of the digits inside him. Bokuto made a noise at that, peppering Akaashi's neck with more kisses. Akaashi's back arched when a third finger sank inside, a sharp gasp coming from his lips. It burned, and Akaashi was desperate for Bokuto to _move_. As if hearing the plea, Bokuto shoved his fingers in and back out, in and out, until the stretch was no longer a stretch, and Akaashi relaxed. 

“Sorry,” Bokuto apologized against his skin. Akaashi nearly laughed, knowing Bokuto was probably berating himself for not making it all about Akaashi. As far as Akaashi was concerned, this was perfect.

“Don't apologize. It feels so good. I really, really want you inside me,” Akaashi pleaded, bringing an arm down to his ass and spreading his cheeks further apart, knowing Bokuto was watching. Bokuto whined, withdrawing his fingers. It felt weird, being empty even for a mere moment, but then the head of Bokuto's cock was breaching his hole and Akaashi clenched the sheets as his boyfriend sunk inside in one fluid motion. Akaashi gasped for air, relishing in the feeling of being so full.

“... you feel so good,” Bokuto sighed, nuzzling him, drawing him closer.

“You too,” Akaashi replied, turning his neck again. Bokuto kissed him, sweet and passionate. Akaashi returned the kiss, gasping quietly into his mouth as Bokuto moved his hips, sinking in and out. It was a slow, comfortable burn that raced through his body, from his head to his toes. Akaashi shivered from the pleasure of every thrust, feeling Bokuto stir his insides and make his cock weep. With a shaky hand, Akaashi touched his own cock again, shuddering as his fingers smeared the precome and pumped at the pace of Bokuto's hips grinding into him.

“... if I could stay like this forever, it'd be heaven,” Bokuto commented, words muffled in Akaashi's neck, hips resolutely pistoning against Akaashi's skin. Akaashi grinned.

“Forever right on the edge? As good as it is, I want to come at some point,” Akaashi said.

“You trying to tell me something?” Bokuto asked playfully.

“Maybe,” Akaashi said with a sly smile. He felt Bokuto's hands rest against his hips, and curled his toes when Bokuto's thrusts came a little faster, a little more precise. “Uhn... yeah... like that...”

Akaashi pumped his cock harder, swaying his body back onto Bokuto's cock. His body drew taut when _that_ spot was hit.

“ _There_ ,” Akaashi gasped. An intense shudder wracked his body when Bokuto grinded up into his prostate, making him see white. He pumped himself through his orgasm, trembling as come landed on the sheets.

“Fuck.. can I come inside..?” Bokuto asked desperately, his hands tightening on Akaashi's hips. Akaashi could only nod, pleasure still coursing through his body. He allowed Bokuto to roll them, stuffing his face in a pillow as Bokuto rocked into him hard, seeking his own release. It shouldn't have been so easy to turn him on right after an orgasm, but feeling Bokuto's hips snap against his ass, swift and hungry, was a whole other sexy of it's own. Akaashi weakly held up his hand. It didn't take long at all for Bokuto to lean forward and grab hold of it, lacing their fingers together tightly. And then Bokuto gasped his name like a prayer and Akaashi could feel him spill inside.

They both collapsed on the bed, tangled against each other despite the sweat shining against their skin. Chest still heaving, Akaashi leaned over, leaving a soft peck against Bokuto's lips.

“I love you,” Akaashi whispered, bumping their foreheads together softly. Bokuto grinned, tired and sated and gentle, his own ragged breath fanning Akaashi's face.

“I love you, too,” Bokuto answered.

“Shower with me?” Akaashi asked, taking hold of his arm and tugging, despite his body still resembling jello. He'd learned the hard way never to leave come in his ass for long.

“... are you sure it's not my birthday, or something, because this feels like a present,” Bokuto said, almost suspiciously. Akaashi chuckled, pulling him out of bed.

“Like I said, I miss you,” Akaashi said, kissing the stubble on his jaw and dragging him toward the bathroom. 

Missing someone he saw every day was entirely not a good excuse to act like newlyweds while cooped inside for a day, but Akaashi decided he didn't need an excuse. He was just incredibly in love, and maybe a little deprived of his boyfriend. Love didn't stop his body from aching, though, and when the time came for Akaashi to go back to work, he was sore from all the... activities, staying in all day involved.

“We're too old to do that much,” Akaashi reasoned, a dull throb running down his back as he sipped his morning coffee.

“We're not _old_!” Bokuto protested again.

Akaashi didn't have the heart to point out the few gray hairs in Bokuto's stubble.

He just kissed them, instead.


End file.
